The Walking Dead: Brianna's Story
by Emmylove1
Summary: Brianna lives in walmart keeping her safe and packed with supplies and electricity. She fools around and updates a facebook status knowing no one will comment on it it. But someone does and she has to find out who else survived. This will contain original characters later on. rated t for violence and langauge sooner or later. I edited for my cousin as best as I can i'm spanish to.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so everyone has told me im a good writer and I just wanted to try it out i love the walking dead so here is my first ever walking dead ff and it will be a challenge since I have to keep everyone on character so this takes place in the first half of S3 because I need Daryl and merle will be living in the prison they saved him and let him stay he stays in a cell with Axel nice or give me an idea. Oscar is not alive : ( he died remember so here it goes please if you're gonna review make it nice.

I do not own anything walking dead except my ideas and my characters all characters and settings ect. other characters and settings goes to the writers of the comic and the producers of the shows.

A/N the character of Brianna is a mix of Michonne Daryl and rick making her sorta a super woman type but im making her appealing to the group she's not a perfect character don't think so.

CHAPTER 1

I'm rushing im breaking branches on the woods floor, walkers everywhere I turn my head and one is snapping its decayed ugly jaws at me so I'm running. I fall the walkers is about to bite me so I reach for my gun knowing it was dangerous to use a gun but I shoot it in the head and the five others coming at me. I get up and I run finally making it back to the Wal-mart ive been staying at. I jump over the broken glass and pry open the sliding doors that kept the outside world isolated from me for so long. there was not many walkers to clear when I got here probably five or so I had to walk the store to find them.

I live in the furniture section in one of those tents there's a bed in there with sheets and pictures of people I do not know on the floor for decorations. there is a generator in the store so I use a laptop and when it dies I go to plug it in behind the desk in the entertainment center most the time since there's a plug. There's the grocery center with a bunch of food,but there's mostly frozen food sadly, so I throw most stuff in the fridge that I didn't need to cook and that's my dinner. im searching the store for those portable stoves or the propane for the grills.

I have lots of clothes in the clothes section. Winter and summer things plus underwear for when I have to take sponge baths in the bathroom. I had the Wal-mart vans to go places and the usual fancy things worth hundreds of dollars that means nothing now but I still toy with them. Walkers couldn't get through the shut electronic doors that I closed with the switch in the staff room. Walkers only roamed the outer hall watching me but I let them live. I loved my home food water I felt smart and safe no one else thought of living in a Wal-mart and no one has come to take it over if anyone was alive.

Anyway there was plenty of bow and arrows and other hunting equipment in the hunting section and I had three guns because when I drive downtown there's a gun store. I have an Apakatana it wasnt hard to handle and when there was about ten walkers in the parking lot I would practice and then i would shoot'em . I knew how to handle a bow and arrow from my childhood and i eventually trained myself to use a triggered one like my dad used to. Shooting a gun is about the same just practiced aiming with both arrow and gun. Right now im readying for bed just ate practiced a little with my sword updated my Facebook status even though no one would me able to see it. It may seem stupid and it is but even if no one can comment I'm alive and no one is ruining my fun. Boy I was wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok the internet connection is not down only cable and such the websites are the same but no new updates and the internet will be slow okay I kind of thought the internet should work no one can turn it off YouTube Facebook tumbler Google although with no new results on searches and updates…

A/N I haven't got around to this second chapter because I had the bug and of course the walking dead and I've brainstormed. OMG WHO SAW THE NEW EPISODE I WAS ABOUT TO HAVE A STROKE I WAS YELLING AND MY COUSIN SAID TO CALM DOWN BE4 SHE PUTS ME IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL

Disclaimer: I do not anything WALKING DEAD except of course my things that I've created.

CHAPTER 2

I'm surfing through the clothes with a cart I grab a green T-shirt and a pair of boy's camo shorts I head to the shoes and find my size seven and get black sneakers. Then I head to the back room and find some book bags. I grab a black one and fill it with the usual flashlight, batteries, filled water bottle, lighter, hair tie on my wrist, ammo, arrows, and my Apokatana. I brush my hair put it up and get some chips, juice, cookies, and whatever other food I can.

I brush my teeth and ready myself to leave doing a check at the service station. But before I go outside I open an I-pad and plug it up to charge in the back room. I'm outside now walking about haven't seen walkers yet but I'm being very cautious and using all my hunter senses. I'm tired of walking and I lay down.

I hear the crunch of a branch and immediately pop up. I take out my gun then put it back pulling my Apokatana off my back. I my steadily moving around waiting for an attack. But nothing comes and I start moving again. I emerge from the woods and see a big wall with people on top.

One aims at me and I turn around running hopping branches and pushing trees out the way I have to get home before they can catch up and take my sanctuary. I've never been so scared when I open the doors I just run to the tent and ball up. I keep watch for an hour and then I yell at myself "you're so stupid, why did you even go out there? and why did you run? they could follow the sneakers prints and you broke tree branches and you ran showing your weak. "Wearing camouflage like a soldier you're a wimp".

I cry eat and get my I-pad and log into Facebook I start a chat with my friends and they of course never chat back. I decide to create a new account with a different name. So I do it and request myself then I accept. I look at my old post and see something under it and my jaw drops open who is this guy named Milton?

Okay so Milton has internet connection and Brianna may have schizophrenia. She went to Woodbury and she's mutual friends with a nerd named Milton. Next chapter probably Friday or today don't know


	3. Chapter 3

This is about a 14-year-old girl who will later be very important.

Chapter 3

I think I was raised as a sissy I think that when I found Tyler he was going to push me on and when I die hell forget me. But no, I didn't die but he did his blood on my damn hands, my cut up ragged hands. Now holding a gun on little gun that I will never be able to shoot. To "run and gun". Once they snatched him I fell as I knew his fate a bite to the shoulder and my best friend's blood curling scream. He threw the gun, I picked it up. I know what he expects of me but I can't meet that expectation they were finished watching the others have a meal and came towards me. I held up my hands screaming "I'm fourteen too young to shoot and definitely to die" I was frustrated so angry I held up the gun and aimed as Tyler taught me and a shot rang off.

I was very surprised at the fact my finger wasn't on the trigger and that the thing didn't die. Another shot rang off followed by two more so I followed it. And saw a man a muscular man holding a long gun and I ran for dear life dropping my gun a few times in the process. When I reached him they began to close in. He told me to shoot. I did and in no time the things were gone "what are they?" I asked in a whisper he cleared his throat saying "there the most unnatural thing, the living dead"

…

"Shit" I yelled to myself as my hands scraped the can edge. I was making tuna and leaving the can out was obviously was a bad idea. I remember the day my family was shot down a seemingly happy day the news read of the walkers but we didn't care much to our mistake. When they burst in my mom said "ejecutar las Ninasahora" meaning run girls now. I grabbed my little sister's hand and we ran up the stairs and when we heard the guns we jumped out the window and ran into the woods she had fell and I kept running. I was a selfish brat, but she eventually got up and someone obviously scoped us and shot. We were lucking going up the hill at a time or she woulda been shot in the head but instead it was the leg. I watched her fall and bent down and grabbed her. Carrying her off and we went in a circle and got in our car me driving off.

My sister was lost I don't know where she went but she was dead. She wasn't armed and she's not very smart when it comes to fighting the walking dead, or fighting anything. I hope she's not walking' round out there, hope someone put her out her misery. I can only say one thing *"me gust aria que lo dejo en casa"

*I wish left you at home

This had a Spanish twist and brought a little of Brianna's history into it and introducing a new character. Sorry for the English readers but it's her race along with being country weird right please review if you read this…


End file.
